


Just One Night

by oghenefejiro



Series: Rina Week 2020 [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Car kiss, Fluff, Homecoming, Rina - Freeform, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), cheek kiss, hoco, rina week 2020, yuh the best scene on the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oghenefejiro/pseuds/oghenefejiro
Summary: And with that, Ricky was left with the scent of Daisy by Marc Jacobs lingering in the air and the stickiness of Gina’s mango lip gloss on his cheek.
Relationships: E.J. Caswell & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: Rina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Rina Week hosted by Rina Book Club.

“ **You’re not getting second thoughts are you?** ” The boy beside her asked as she was getting out of the car.

Gina Porter was living every teenage girl’s dream. She was going to homecoming with the captain of the varsity water polo team, EJ Caswell, also known as a ‘ _ hot senior _ ’ from many of the sophomore girls in Gina’s classes.

In her mind, she was seconds away from snatching the role of Gabriella Montez in the East High production of the iconic Disney Channel Original Movie. She just had to suck it up, put on a brave face and walk, no  _ strut _ , into the dingy gym that was transformed into the 70s themed wonderland.

“ **You wish,** ” she replied, with the coolness that she emulated from the mean girls in the 2000 era chick flicks she spent hours watching. She linked arms with him and walked to the gym.

“ **Next!** ” Mr. Mazzara called out. Gina, clad in a glittery dress, glanced at EJ, who proceeded to the table.

“ **Last name Caswell,** ” Gina told the teacher with a smile, “ **first name EJ. There should be two tickets.** ”

The couple walked into the gym that was decorated with tacky streamers from the local Dollar Store and bright lights that blinded them as soon as they stepped foot into the room.

“ **Woah!** ” EJ exclaimed as Gina dragged him to the photobooth. “ **Gina, I didn’t agree to photos, okay?** ”

“ **Relax,** ” she urged. “ **It’s all part of the plan.** ”

“ **And, what exactly is your master plan?** ” EJ asked, anger and annoyance growing on his face.

“ **Just chill, okay?** ” Gina changed her pose and smiled at the poor photographer, whose Saturday plans were taking photos of high schoolers.

“ **I agreed to take you to Homecoming,** ” EJ faked a smile, as the camera clicked and a flash went off. “ **What else did I agree to?** ”

Gina rolled her eyes in response. ‘ _ This was going to be a long evening. _ ’ She thought.

**~**

Ricky, on the other hand, was  _ ‘forced’ _ to join his best friend at a homecoming dance that everyone had been talking about all month. He and his dad made a promise to ‘ _ put themselves out there _ ’ that evening, and this was his part of the deal.

They had been at school for half an hour and he’d spent the entire time sulking, scrolling on Instagram. His best friend sat beside him, looking at the dance floor longingly, trying to persuade Ricky to get off his ass and dance with him.

“ **Wow!** ” Ricky finally exclaimed, “ **This guy steals my girlfriend and as soon as they break up, he’s moved on to someone else.** ” He showed Big Red the picture that Gina posted on Instagram. ‘ _ They work fast. _ ’ Ricky thought.

“ **Well, first of all, she isn’t your girlfriend anymore.** ” Red reminded him. “ **You broke her heart last summer.** ”

“ **Let’s not talk about that, dude.** ”

“ **Also you should be taking advice from EJ.** ” He recommended. “ **You promised your dad that you’d put yourself out there, so can we go dance and not sit here all night long.** ”

Before Ricky could respond, he heard a familiar voice. “ **Hey,** ” he looked up and saw Gina, with her date, his self-proclaimed mortal enemy. “ **Are these seats taken?** ”

‘ _ Could this night get any worse? _ ’ He thought.

**~**

After the pictures, the pair scanned the room for their table. “ **Table 10, with the rest of the theater kids,** ” Gina muttered, with a smile. Her beaming expression was brought to a small frown when she noticed that the leading lady wasn’t at the table. It was just Big Red, Ashlyn, Carlos, and Ricky.

They headed over to the table to meet the other teenagers. “ **Hey, guys, are these seats taken?** ” Gina asked them.

“ **I didn’t know you guys were a thing,** ” Ashlyn said, looking at her cousin suspiciously.

“ **We are not–** ” EJ started, but Gina interrupted him with her elbow hitting his ribcage.

“ **What EJ was trying to say is we’re just testing the waters.** ” She chuckled, clutching EJ’s arm. “ **Anyways, can we sit here?** ”

“ **Yeah, sure.** ” Big Red said, making Ricky roll his eyes.

“ **Cool,** ” EJ sighed, taking a seat between Ricky and Gina.

**~**

“ **Hey, babe, could you get me a glass of punch?** ” Gina asked EJ, quiet enough to make the scene intimate, but loud enough for everyone on the table to hear them (Another thing she picked up from TV mean girls).

“ **Of course, babe.** ” EJ raised his eyebrows at Gina, who gave him a smile that urged him to leave the table.

Ricky took this as a sign to talk to Gina about EJ. Ignoring all warnings from Big Red, Ricky slid into EJ’s seat, Ricky said: “ **I think you should stay away from EJ.** ”

“ **Why?** ” Gina scoffed, looking up from her phone.

“ **The guy is bad news.** ”

“ **I don’t remember asking for relationship advice from you, Bowen.** ” She retorted sassily, before returning to her phone.

“ **Well, I’m giving it anyway because I thought you were classier than that.** ” This prompted Gina to look up. “ **I guess you’re just what everyone thinks you are.** ”

Big Red glared at Ricky trying to get him to stop talking. Ashlyn and Carlos, on the other hand, stopped their conversation to eavesdrop on the argument that was slowly unfolding before them.

“ **And what does everyone think I am?** ” Gina scoffed.

“ **A little too ambitious for your own good,** ” Ricky spat out, “ **or anyone else’s, for that matter.** ”

“ **And who do you think you are, Ricky Bowen?** ” 

“ **Why don’t you tell me?** ”

“ **You’re not worth my time.** ” She said, softly as she got up from the table. Gina walked out of the gym doors and hid in the bathroom.

“ **Good job, Ricky.** ” Big Red said to his friend, who sunk in his chair and hid his face in his hands.

**~**

From EJ:  _ Gina, where are you? _

From EJ:  _ I left for 5 minutes and you’re gone? _

From EJ:  _ Gina, I swear to God where are you? _

From EJ:  _ This was not part of the plan!!! _

From EJ:  _ Gina, where the fuck are you??? _

Gina had been sitting in the handicap stall of the girl’s bathroom playing games on her phone. When you’re hiding out in the bathroom and your best ( **_and kind of only_ ** ) friend was your mom, you don’t really know who to call or text or cry to. So the only thing she could do was ignore EJ’s many texts and focus on winning this level of Candy Crush.

This night was not going how she planned at all. She thought Nini was going to be at the dance and see Gina with EJ and get so fed up with all the drama that she’d go her own way and quit the show. This evening was supposed to get her the only thing she coveted, the lead role in the winter musical. Instead, she was stuck in the bathroom hiding because she embarrassed herself in front of the only people that ‘tolerated’ her in this school.

“ **Okay, Gina, get it together.** ” She mumbled.

~

As she walked back into the gym, EJ grabbed her hand and pulled her to the drink station.

“ **What the hell?** ” He yelled at her.

“ **EJ, calm down.** ” She attempted to appease him. “ **People are staring** .”

“ **No, Gina.** ” But EJ wasn’t having it. “ **I’m tired of listening to your plan that you still haven’t told me about.** ”

“ **EJ, just relax.** ”

“ **Gina, can you just be honest and tell me the rest of this plan?** ”

“ **EJ, just trust me...** ”

“ **I can’t just trust you. You need to fill me in on this plan or I’m leaving.** ”

“ **Just go with me on this, okay.** ”

“ **Gina, I don’t** **_“just go with people”_ ** **. You need to fill me in now.** ”

“ **What is wrong with you, EJ?** ”

“ **What’s wrong with me? You made me take your annoying ass to homecoming and then you repeatedly lied to me. But, no, there’s something wrong with me.** ”

“ **Fuck you, EJ Caswell,** ” Gina replied angrily, before grabbing a glass of punch from the table behind her and pouring it over EJ’s head.

“ **That’s the plan!** ” She yelled as she stormed off.

**~**

‘ _ Tonight could not have gotten any worse. _ ’ Gina thought as she stormed out of the gym.

“ **Hey, can I Venmo you?** ” She asked the teacher that was in charge of the coat checking. “ **I don’t really do cash.** ”

“ **Need to borrow a buck.** ” She heard a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Ricky Bowen with a sheepish grin.

“ **Just my luck,** ” she mumbled. “ **What do you want, Bowen?** ”

“I **just came here to apologize.** ” Ricky pleaded.

“ **Okay, go ahead.** ” She responded, crossing her arms across her chest.

“ **Actually, that was it.** ”

Gina rolled her eyes. “ **Okay, so if you’re done wasting my time, I have places to be.** ” She turned around and started walking towards the exit.

“ **Wait!** ” Ricky called out after her. “ **I just wanted to say that who you hang out with is none of my business.** ”

“ **So, why are you making it your business?** ” She sighed.

“ **I don’t know.** ” He confessed, “ **It’s like we’re both outsiders, so I kind of thought we got each other.** ”

“ **So did I,** ” she sighed, “ **I mean until you came for me.** ”

“ **Yeah, I’m sorry about that.** ” He explained, “ **Everything has been rocky, lately, especially at home.** ”

“ **I know a thing or two about home drama.** ” She joked.

“ **Yeah, well I didn’t need to add to yours.** ” His demeanor softened when he saw her face lighten up.

“ **Give me a ride and we can call it even.** ” She grinned at him. But this wasn’t the Classic ‘ _ Gina Porter _ ’ smile – the one she did when she wanted to get her way. This was more genuine and Gina had not smiled like this in years.

**~**

Ricky pulled into her driveway with his dad’s old orange beetle. The car ride wasn’t as awkward as she thought it would be. They had spent the time playing guess the song with Ricky’s playlist.

“ **I think it’s fair to say I won that game.** ” Gina laughed.

“ **We weren't keeping score.** ” Ricky rolled his eyes.

“ **Yeah, but if we were keeping score, I would have obviously won.** ” Gina slightly turned to look at Ricky.

“ **Okay, Gina, whatever helps you sleep at night.** ” He teased.

Ricky looked at Gina’s house through the windshield. “ **So this is you?** ” He asked.

“ **Yeah, welcome to Casa Porter.** ” She said, softly.

“ **Hmm,** ” Ricky started, “ **I expected tall iron gates with gargoyles and a creepy old butler.** ”

Gina chuckled in response. “ **I’m kidding. You’re not that scary.** ”

“ **Well, thank you for taking me home, even if it had to be in the ugliest car ever made.** ”

“ **Hey, don’t insult my baby.** ” Ricky mocked pain, clutching his chest. “ **You break my heart, Gina Porter.** ”

“ **Anyways, I should be thanking you,** ” Ricky confessed.

“ **Why?** ”

“ **Well, you’re the reason I stayed in the show.** ” He admitted, “ **That night at the skatepark, you really set me straight and this Troy thing has been a big deal for me. So, thank you.** ”

“ **I think it kind of suits you.”** She gave him a soft smile.

“ **It’s just nice to have somewhere to go after school, especially now.”**

“ **Trust me, I know.** ”

“ **Hey, before you leave, what was that fight between you and EJ?** ”

“ **I already forgot about it.** ” She scoffed, “ **And I lied about EJ and I being together. I don’t really do dates. It’s hard enough to make friends.** ”

“ **You move around a lot?** ” Ricky asked her.

“ **Yeah, five schools in seven years.** ” Gina sank in her chair, “ **It’s just easier for people to hate you when you know you’re not going to be around for a long time.** ”

“ **I think it’s hard for anyone to hate you.** ”

“ **They’re too busy being scared of me to hate me.** ”

“ **I’m not scared of you.** ”

“ **You know, you’re not too bad Ricky Bowen.** ” She teased.

Her mom must have noticed the bright orange car in the driveway because the porch light started flickering. 

“ **Uhh…** ” Ricky nodded towards the door.

“ **I should probably—** ” 

“ **Yeah** ,”

Gina Porter had spent half an hour with a boy that she had her eye on for the last month. She had spent the last month watching him pine for someone else. But now, this was her moment.

And she took it.

“ **Thank you, Ricky.** ” She said, leaning in. Ricky could feel her warm breath as she moved in and lightly pressed her lips against his cheek. 

Gina felt her heart racing as she pulled back and smiled at him.

Ricky could feel his cheeks heat up, especially in the place Gina’s lips just left. He could see her grinning softly, her eyes twinkling as she gathered her belongings and got out of the car.

And with that, Ricky was left with the scent of Daisy by Marc Jacobs lingering in the air and the stickiness of Gina’s mango lip gloss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!!!


End file.
